My Guardian Angel
by julz314
Summary: Random one shot: Hungary chose the house of Austria instead of leaving with Prussia. Can her heart handle the pressure? Rated T to be safe


**I know I know... I'm supposed to be working on Aku No Maple but I had this idea in my head after becoming an official PruHun shipper (they are just too awesome together). It'll only be a one shot deal but I do promise that once I am done with my other story that I will be woking on some more PruHun awesomeness. **

**Until then consider this a test drive. ;)**

* * *

Hungary sighed.

She had been at work for almost six hours now, washing Austria's floors with a simple hand-sized brush and a bucket halfway filled with dirty water. It was a simple prize to pay for staying at his house, and even though she worked twice as hard as any other maids she never once complained...

_Just like any Hungarian would do_, she thought laughing to herself.

Getting up from her knees she gently pulled her apron strings in her back before removing it over her head. Her knees would probably be bruised for weeks, but as she looked down at the floor she couldn't help but to be proud of herself for doing such a wonderful job. She smiled again, and blushed slightly red at her cheeks, possibly from working harder than usual and being slightly tired from scrubbing.

Her daily routine was done now, except one thing: dinner. She brought her cleaning supplies to the small cabinet near the kitchen entrance before she heard a voice from another room.

"Hungary? Come, please!"

She closed the cabinet door without a word, not sure what Austria wanted from her. As she walked towards where the voice had come she crossed her fingers tightly, hoping that this request wasn't for what she thought it would be...

Hungary walked past the grand piano room; the room in which Austria played his wonderful pieces on the grand musical instrument. It was only when she noticed that he wasn't in there (she had thought that the reason he wasn't playing the piano like he did usually was because he was composing) that she heard different pitched female giggles and laughs coming from Austria's bedroom.

"Yes, Austria?" She stuttered slightly. It always scared her a little to call the prestigious man that way for some reason: perhaps it was because she seemed more like a servant inside the house than just a guest and every other maids and butlers within Hungary's house had to call him "Sir".

When she looked inside the room thoug she noticed why she had been working so hard today while she hadn't seen much of the others work: while she had been busting her ass off making sure the floors were cleaner than ever before the other maids had been busy inside Mister Austria's room, more precisely under is tangled bed sheets. Every female's cheeks were blushed, and seeing their body naked near Austria's made Hungary's heart clench inside of her.

The females were all laughing quietly at each other as Austria looked at the new guest inside the room. "The bedsheets will need cleaning. You do this for me now, please. The other maids are... busy"

As they all began to giggle Hungary did her best not to curse under her breath. She knew that he would have wanted her to do more housework before the day would be over, while she would have rather just get the pot roast on the fire and have time for herself, possibly going outside under that large oak tree to read like she did once in a while. But by the time she would be done washing the bed (and would most likely be asked to clean the room itself as well) Hungary knew that it would be too late for reading today.

But what could she do? She had decided to come live with Austria, fearing that she would be homeless and possibly dead from diseases or something. He had helped her get back on track: he had been the only one that actually cared for her that much, while he hadn't been her first choice...

_Crap,_ he had gotten to her again. The white haired guy from her childhood, the one she had spent night times wishing he would take her as his... She had let him inside of her head again.

Truth was, when she had picked Austria over Prussia it hadn't been because she had loved that man more. Prussia was known for his dangerous-ways of living, and how he didn't give a fuck on what others felt or thought about him. He would have always pick a war with someone, and leave his opponents with shame or poor wealth. He was a jackass that cared for no one other than himself and despite the long childhood friendship she have had with him she couldn't afford to be one of his war fights. Not that she couldn't handle him - she could defend herself, sometimes even more than some countries - but she just couldn't fight Prussia the smae way she could fight against any other countries.

She just loved the bastard too much.

"Hungary?"

Hungary gasped, feeling a small tear running down her cheek as she felt the embaraasement of being watched by the naked crowd sitting on Austria's bed. Her heart was squeezing tightly inside of her chest, and she did her best to hide the fact that by managing just one single thought on Prussia she had been heartbroken again.

"Right away, Mister Austria. I shall get new sheets while you..."

Hungary trailed her sentence, not caring enough to finish it, and left for the blanket closet in the washing room downstairs. She felt exhaustion from cleaning all day hit her like a rock, but truthfully it had been that image in her head that had taken its toll on her.

When she arrived in the washing room she quickly closed the door behind her before collapsing on the floor. Her head against the door and her elbows on her knees she brought her hands in her face and tried to wipe away all of the tears that had suddenly became to run down from her eyes.

She craved the day that someone would touch her, kiss her, breathe in her scent as their naked bodies tangled underneath bed sheets. She wanted to feel like she belonged in someone's arms and for ever be with that person, safe from any slavery chores and abandonnement-like feelings.

She just wanted to be happy and in love.

XxX

When the late dinner had been served and the dishes picked up and cleaned Hungary left for her room, excusing herself to Austria with a bow and a good night wish. Without looking at any other maids on her way to her quarters she simply stared to the floors, wondering if anyone had noticed that she had cried for over an hour before getting those sheets up back to Austria's room.

She got ready for bed in silence, attempting to keep her mind clear of any thought that could lead into more tears before she hopped on the bed and got under the cold blankets. She blew on the candle on her night table, bringing in the darkness that she had so desperatly craved all day: all she wanted now was to be as alone as she felt when she had seen Austria with everyone but her...

"Psst!"

Hungary opened her eyes, knowing that she still wouldn't be able to see who had made the noise. When it was heard a second time she turned her head towards the window and a chill went through he body as she realized that some was coming inside of her room.

"Who... who is there?" She asked, her voice trembling with fear.

But all she heard was a shush, and before she could scream she felt a hand going over her mouth and saw the silhouette now over her body.

"Shhh" came again, and Hungary did her best considering the situation to calm her body down. The hand got away from her for a moment until a match lighten the room and the small flicker of fire reached the candle on the nightstand.

Looking away from the light, she turned her head to look at her culprit and the visitor that had almost made her fetch the frying pan underneath her bed. She couldn't believe it at first: the short white hair and dark reddish eyes that were looking at her. Her heart stopped for a quick moment as she saw that the man she hadn't seen for so long was on top of her, his eyes that seemed so tired, but a grin that contained so much evil.

"Prussia! But how? Why?"

For some reason, watching him grin all of the sudden made her mad and all she could think about was to fetch the frying pan that she always left by the side of her bed. But within that anger against the man her heart was over drunk with happiness; surely this _had_ to be a dream of some sort, no? They stared at each other for a moment and Hungary wasn't sure of what to do or think next. It was as though Prussia was trying to take every little detail of her face with his eyes and she didn't want to stop him in his doing.

And then he frowned.

"Pr-Prussia?" Hungary stuttered.

"Why did you come and stay with him?"

Hungary gasped. Of all the memories she had of him, Prussia and always been rude, impolite and careless. If this was the way she remembered him, then why were there tears in his eyes?

"Prussia," was the only word Hungary could whisper at the moment. She was star struck by what was happening to her at the moment and by the fact that the man that remained over her was simply the most wonderful person she had ever laid her eyes on.

It didn't take long then for him to slowly go down on her and their lips met with soft warmth that took over Hungary's body. She closed her eyes at the touch of their lips, doing her best to avoid any water works. Her arms automatically wrapped around Prussia's neck and she couldn't help but to pull him to her.

_God_… she had forever craved this – had craved _him_ –. She had to be sure that she wasn't dreaming and if so she had to make sure that this would last as long as it possibly could.

His question echoed inside of her head. She was scared to answer, scared that he would run away and never come back to her like he had just now. He already knew the answer to it, she was sure. He had been there after all the day that she had followed Austria into his home.

She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away, gasping as she felt her heart hurting inside of her chest. When she finally could look up at him she saw that he was starring back at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why… Why are you here?" She stuttered between gasps of air.

She was expecting him to get off of her, to leave the bedroom and never come back for her. She was expecting the worst of heartaches and possibly death.

But instead he kissed her once more, and this time it had deepened. His hands were all over her hair jaw lines and Hungary gave in to his touch again. Their tongues met inside their mouths, craving one another like air and food.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered in Hungary's ear. "You may have chosen _his_ home to stay, but I will forever protect you from any harm that he shall do to you."

Hungary felt heat glowing out from her body. The guy had known that she had been hurting and just like an angel he had come to protect _her_.

As their naked bodies tangled under the white sheets Hungary was happy; she knew that whatever would happen she would always have Prussia to protect her from not too far.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed (and loved!) **


End file.
